


Always Mind Your Surroundings!

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Multi, Other, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Team RWBY was having combat practice against each other wanting to sharpen their skills. Eventually though, Yang got cocky and attacked Weiss full force, but sadly for her she didn't know about her knew glyph that acted like a trampoline and reflected her back with twice the force. Sending her flying that Yang was soon stuck in the fall ass first and that her team decided it was time for a good, long hard break using Yang to relief some stress.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Always Mind Your Surroundings!

“Are you ready, girls?” Yang asked, punching her fists together as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all prepared themselves as well. The group of teammates/girlfriends had found an abandoned training room, and decided to use it for themselves, since the newer rooms were mostly only used by the third and forth years, and it wasn't exactly intelligent to train in the Emerald Forest.

“Relax, Yang...we can't afford to get caught. These rooms aren't supposed to be used, remember?” Blake said as she tightened her grip around Gambol Shroud. Since they technically weren't supposed to be here, they had all decided to use melee and semblances only, although this left Ruby, who held the largest and most space consuming weapon, at a disadvantage.

So, they would battle in pairs to ensure that no one was forced to enter the Infirmary. Yang would be going against Weiss first, then Ruby against Blake.

Yang bounced on the balls of her feet as Weiss took her own position, the pair readying themselves. Ruby had said that it would help Weiss learn to avoid hits from enemies more powerful than her, and would help Yang keep pressure on high agility targets.

“Begin!” Ruby cried out, throwing her hand down from the seats where she and Blake were watching. She and Blake watched as Yang and Weiss rushed at one another, attempting to hit or dodge one another.

The Black and Red pair watched as the two danced around one another, Yang throwing punches and Weiss dodging and using her glyphs to defend herself.

Watching her their aura pools, Yang knew that she would have to end this in one blow. Activating her semblance, she lit up and charged towards Weiss, who immediately formed a glyph that captured her blow…

...only to send her flying backwards at double the speed. Yang only had enough time to get a glimpse of the others before-

_**CRASH!!!** _

“ _YANG!”_ Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all called out in shock, each rushing to their final teammate. Yang was actually embedded in the wall, her head and upper body on the other side of it, while her bottom half was in their side of the room. “Yang?! Yang, can you hear us!? Are you okay!?” Ruby asked frantically.

“ _Yang?! Yang, can you hear us!? Are you okay!?”_ Yang shook her head free from the birds that she could feel flutter around it as she heard Ruby's voice. She attempted to shift, but found herself stuck fast within the wall. “YEAH! CAN YOU PULL ME OUT? I CAN'T GET FREE!”

After the rush of relief upon hearing Yang answering Ruby, the three started chuckling at her predicament; Yang's feet couldn't even touch the floor as her legs flailed attempting to find purchase. It looked utterly comedic.

The three looked at one another, nodding. “OKAY, HANG ON!” Ruby yelled, before she moved to grab Yang's right leg, Blake grabbed her left, and moving between Yang's legs, Weiss grabbed Yang's hips.

The three tugged hard, pulling as much as they could while attempting to not hurt Yang, since her aura was likely broken.

Grunting with exertion, Weiss pulled harder, before her eyes went wide as she lost her footing and fell backwards on her rear, knocking Blake and Ruby down with her, the three of them knocking their heads together painfully as they crashed to the floor.

Yang's eyes widened as she felt her shorts and boxers be pulled off, and the air suddenly brush across her bare ass, balls, and cock. _“WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS?!”_ she yelled, flailing her lower body as her cheeks filled with blood, knowing that she must be quite the sight to her teammates.

Ruby rubbed her head as she sat up. “Owie...” she muttered, looking to see Blake and Weiss in the same position. Looking up at Yang, her eyes widened and jaw dropped, her cheeks taking on a hue that matched her name. She immediately felt herself beginning to twitch within her panties.

“Ruby? Why are you looking like-” Weiss' face mimicked Ruby's, a keening sound escaping her mouth as she took in the sight before her.

Blake groaned, rubbing her forehead to dissipate the pain that was echoing through it. Opening her eyes, she saw her teammates looking at the wall with wide eyes, open mouths, and red cheeks. Turning her head, she quickly followed suit.

For several long moments, the trio stared at Yang's bouncing rump and swinging cock, her large balls jumping as her body moved. Three tents poked into skirts and a pair of shorts. Almost as if it was scripted, the three moved as one, reaching out.

Yang gasped, eyes going wider before squeezing shut as three pairs of soft hands began to roam her bare backside. She could feel her sisters right hand(she knew that hand _anywhere_ ) along said buttock, and a larger firmer hand that must have been Blake's exploring her left. That meant that the tiny hands grabbing and stroking her cock in what was seemingly a _milking_ fashion was Weiss.

She groaned, trying to fight the feelings of pleasure, just wanting _out_ of the wall, but she could feel herself getting hard due to the delicate touches; a whimper escaped her lips as Ruby's and Blake's other hands moved inwards and rubbed her sensitive balls.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all felt themselves getting even harder as they saw and felt Yang's reaction, her cock reaching its full length, dwarfing Weiss's small hands. The three shared a lust filled look before nodding.

The trio stood and began rapidly tugging on their lower garments, freeing their hard cocks and heavy balls from the confines of their restrictive panties, and looked at one another. “Who goes first?” Weiss asked, ever the diplomat. She was giving her thick six-inch cock several pumps with her hand.

Ruby moved back a bit, her ten-inch cock bobbing as she did so. “You two decide among yourselves... _peacefully_. I'm willing to go last.” she offered, not letting either of her teammates know what she had planned for her turn.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other, eyes narrowed. The pair stared at one another before raising their hands…

...and making Ruby laugh as they performed a _very_ intense version of 'rock, paper, scissors' with Weiss winning, much to Blake's irritation, leaving the faunus to palm her slender eight-inch cock and gently stroke it as the white-haired member of Team RWBY made their way up to Yang's prone form.

Yang was stuck waiting for something, _anything_ to happen to her, her hard cock twitching as arousal filled her belly; she _knew_ what was coming, but it was _agonizing_ to be unable to actually _do_ anything.

Finally, she felt a pair of hands on her ass cheeks, groping and massaging them, making her whine in need as she could feel a cock poking between her cheeks. _'Thick...tiny hands, got to be Weissssss!!!!'_ a hiss escaped her mouth as her ass was spread by the head of Weiss' cock.

Weiss moaned as her cock was enveloped in tight heat, too soon her hips pressing against Yang's buttocks and their balls pressing together. It was one of many things she hated about being so petite, having the smallest cock on the team.

Granted, her team managed to make her feel better about it...with a moan, she started thrusting, using short, stabbing thrusts, sacrificing long thrusts for power.

Yang gasped as she felt Weiss' cock(what it lacked in length it certainly made up for in thickness, that was for sure) slam into her hard, her balls slapping into Yang's own, what would normally be painful only enhancing the experience.

Blake gently stroked herself as she watched her teammate pound their shared girlfriend hard, their balls making audible _smacks_ as they slapped together, watching Weiss' face contort in pleasure...her ears twitched as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and pulled her hand away from her cock.

Turning, she saw Ruby giving her an impish look. “Don't get too worked up, Blake.” she said teasingly, reaching out and gently trailing a finger along the underside of her black-themed girlfriend's shaft, getting a shiver from her. “If you pop before Weiss does, it's automatically my turn, after all.”

Blake stiffened at the thought of being unable to fuck one of her girlfriends, placing her hands on her thighs and deciding to simply let the view before her excite her. It certainly wasn't hard, her cock twitching as she watched Weiss' rear jiggle ever so slightly as she slammed into Yang.

Weiss felt a sheen of sweat form on her forehead, and her balls beginning to throb angrily as she inched closer to her orgasm. She was sad that it was over so soon, but knew that she she and her lovers would be doing this again soon.

Slamming to the base once again, she felt her balls collide with Yang's and threw her head back with a loud cry as she erupted, ecstasy flowing through her veins as she came, gripping Yang's ass tightly, her fingernails digging shallow trenches in her skin.

Yang gasped wordlessly, pleasure rushing through her with the force of a typhoon, lilac eyes rolling upwards as she felt herself cum without her cock being touched, a hot feeling moving though her gut.

Blake squirmed, her cock throbbing as she saw Weiss cum, and Yang cum as well, her cock erupting and spraying her seed out onto the ground underneath her. “That's hot...” she murmured, watching a large puddle form and spread out underneath Yang's hovering feet. Yang had always been known for having the largest loads of their little group, but to see it outside was something else.

Seeing Weiss slowly moving back, Blake impatiently moved forwards, her need overpowering almost everything else at this point.

The moment that Weiss stepped to the side, Blake was there, pressing the head of her cock against Yang's still slightly open ass. Not even waiting, she plunged in, purring deeply as the tight heat and wet warmth of Weiss' cum wrapping around her cock.

After the barest of moments, she began to thrust into Yang's ass, long strokes, pulling out until just the tip of her cock remained within her partner and lover, before slamming back in, purring all the while.

Yang was in a state of bliss, no longer caring about being free from the wall, so long as this continued. Another dick made its way within her, reaching deeper than Weiss', but not spreading her as wide. The long, graceful strokes told her that this was Blake taking her. She clenched as she realized that Ruby was still coming up.

Blake purred loudly, bringing up a hand and bringing it crashing down on Yang's toned backside, the loud _crack_ echoing through the room, followed by another. Then another. Then another, until loud slaps filled the room one after another, like rifle fire.

Ruby watched, licking her lips as her elder sister's cock flailed, bits of preseed flicking out of her slit, staining the wall or adding to the cooling pool underneath her. She took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing that it would soon be her own turn.

She inhaled slightly as a pair of slim arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt a slick organ pressed against her bare ass, before Weiss' voice entered her ears.

“You're imagining it, aren't you?” her white-haired girlfriend whispered softly, stroking her belly. “Yang's ass is tight, so tight, and almost burning in heat. I nearly popped off just _entering_ her, and Blake doesn't look like she's going to last, either.” she added in amusement.

Indeed, Blake's thrusts were getting more and more desperate, stilted, out of sync, showing that she was losing control as she neared her own orgasm.

Ruby bit her lower lip as Weiss' hands dropped a bit, gently holding her cock in one and cupping her balls with the other. “It's beautiful, isn't it?” Weiss continued, referring to Blake's rear bouncing as she pounded their other lover, “The intensity? How Blake is just _taking_ what she wants?”

Ruby nodded, not trusting her voice. She knew that it would only be a few more minutes before it was her turn to get and give pleasure. But _damn_ , those few minutes were going to be _agonizing_.

Finally, Blake's purr turned into a growl as she slammed into Yang, toes curling and throwing her head back as she came as well, her balls throbbing angrily as she poured her own cum into Yang, her seed mixing with Weiss'.

Beneath them, Yang's cock went wild, spraying out more thick white seed into the spreading puddle beneath her.

Yang squealed as she came again, feeling Blake's seed filling her as well, her stomach swelling a bit more her balls clenched and relaxed as more seed was expelled from them.

Slowly feeling Blake withdraw from her, a distant part of Yang's mind knew that she must be quite the sight, feeling her ass twitch and hot wetness flowing downwards, trickling across her balls, but all she could really do was pant and wait for what she knew was coming.

As a panting Blake moved back, Ruby moved away from Weiss and walked forwards, watching her sister's slightly gaping hole twitch, a burst of cum escaping slightly, running down her body and dripping into the puddle on the floor.

Stepping up, Ruby licked her lips as she palmed her older sister's firm backside, feeling the heat from Blake's repeated slaps radiating off of it. With her free hand, she grabbed her cock and adjusted herself, rubbing her tip against Yang's slick hole. She took a deep breath, and _moved_.

_CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP!_ Ruby's hips blurred as she tapped into her semblance, her hips vanishing in a swirl of rose petals as she pounded into her sister with speed and power that neither Weiss nor Blake were capable of, not having to worry about hurting her due to the lubrication that said girls had so helpfully provided.

Yang released a long wordless wail of pleasure as she immediately came hard, more of her seed spraying out onto the floor, the pleasure so great that she felt herself swiftly heading towards another orgasm. Loosing the ability to speak, Yang just hung there, surrendering to the pleasure that she was getting.

Weiss and Blake watched in shock, their cocks twitching they saw Yang cum again, and again, and _again_ from Ruby's speed and power, the puddle growing over triple the size in minutes, spreading further into the room. Both plamed their cocks, stroking themselves as they watched the ecstasy in Ruby's face grow.

Ruby whimpered as she drew near to her own completion, thankful that her running stamina translated well here. She had been teased effectively the past half hour watching two of her girlfriends fuck the third, now was _her_ time! Picking up a bit more speed, Ruby felt herself tipping over, a loud whine escaping from her mouth as her heavy orbs emptied themselves of their weight, her seed joining the already sizable amount within her older sister's gut.

As Ruby slowly slipped out of her sister's body, there was a cracking noise, and Yang slipped out of the wall and landed heavily in her own seed, belly bloated from her three girlfriend's deposits, her lilac eyes rolled back.

Weiss and Blake moaned as they came, shooting another load of their seed out, painting Yang's lower half with their seed.

The only sounds in the room were the pants and moans of the recovering Team RWBY. “We...we _have_ to...do that again...” Blake panted, remembering how hard Yang had clenched around her. Weiss nodded fervently next to her. “Yes, that was...amazing…”

Ruby chuckled, looking down at her unconscious sister. “I...third that.” she whispered, licking her lips at the thought of being able to do this again...not only with Yang, but doing it to Blake's Bellabooty, or Weiss' peachy little bubble butt.

Grabbing her panties and skirt, Ruby redressed herself, before carefully grabbing a towel and starting to wipe her sister clean. The three of them would have to carry Yang back, and hopefully avoid being seen and having to answer questions...


End file.
